


Amy Cooks Dinner

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Maia Takes the Initiative [7]
Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Dinner, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: Lucca is friends with Amy's boss and manages to embarrass Amy in front of her, but Amy is so turned on she makes Maia dinner.





	Amy Cooks Dinner

Lucca Quinn is vicious. Amy should have expected it, but it still surprised her that the woman who had taken such good care of her girlfriend during the Rindell’s financial debacle was a absolute harridan in court, delivering blow after blow to their prosecution… and with such sarcasm. It almost seemed personal, and some small part of Amy was bewildered. Lucca had to realize that the state’s attorney’s prosecution of Lucca’s client was half-hearted at best. If the case had not been turned into a viral video, they would have quietly accepted a plea for time served to the woman who had trashed a drugstore in full view of people’s cell phone cameras. Even the drugstore didn’t care about going after her once they understood her unfortunately circumstances. So Amy chalked it up to Lucca being thorough. Thank God she was only second chair and Lucca wasn’t aiming her fiery wit directly at her. Amy just had to deal with how her boss was going to react to being publicly humiliated in the court room. Kim wasn’t one to show emotion, but she cared about her public image as she had made clear numerous times. She intended to run for State’s Attorney eventually, and then probably for other public office. Amy approved; Chicago needed black women with integrity at every level of public office, and Kim Fox was the best.

The judge finally dismissed the case on a technicality - thankfully a police mistake and not a prosecutorial one - and the press went wild when the accused was released without a conviction. Kim slipped out through the court’s clerk’s office and Amy followed her to avoid the press in the hall, but one of the local news teams caught her.

“Miss Breslin, how does it feel to have your case dismissed? Does the prosecutor have any statements about the failure of such a viral case?”

She managed to murmur something completely noncommittal to them and slipped through the door.

“They know your name, Amy?” Kim asked, breathing a sigh of relief when they got away.

“Because of Maia’s family.” Amy said. Kim had been made aware of the Rindell scandal and the office had taken steps to make sure Amy was as protected as possible during the storm, but they had never actually discussed it.

“We’ll have to put you on camera sometime, now that that all died down. Name recognition could be a good thing. Not on this case, of course. Something we actually win.” Kim said, thinking.

Amy started to say something about the case when Lucca Quinn entered the clerks office from the public hallway door, the sound of the crowd of press behind her. She had said her public statements about her case and the innocence of her client, and circled back to take care of the paperwork.

“Lucca Quinn, you absolute bitch.” Kim said as she entered, and the Lucca smiled warmly at her and crossed over to pull ASA Kim Fox into a strong side hug. The women embraced and laughed, and talked over one another. They were friends. The switch from adversaries to allies was disconcerting to Amy; she still found it hard to separate work from personal issues, and Maia had an even more difficult time staying detached. She had been really careful to stay away from Amy’s work product from this case especially.

“Amy Breslin. I have something for you.” Amy had tuned out the two women’s chatter for a second to look at paperwork and found herself surprised that she was being addressed. Lucca pulled a smutty romance novel out of her purse and handed it to her. Amy’s smutty romance novel. She could feel herself get red in the face.

“Thanks, Lucca.” She said, taking it to tuck into her briefcase.

“Wait. Wasn’t that the book Brenda was carrying around last week?” Kim asked. Shit. Her boss was paying attention. Amy handed it to her.

“Yes. I loaned it to Brenda.” Amy admitted. Kim took it out of her hands and flipped it over to read the back. Amy noticed Kim still had her arm around Lucca and her hand was resting low on the woman’s back, gently stroking… they must be good friends.

“This sounds really dirty.” Kim observed after reading the back cover and flipping it over to look again at the tawdry scene on the front.

“Oh, it is. You should read it. Excellent masturbation material.” Lucca said, bumping her hip in to Kim’s. Amy wished she could drop into a hole in the ground and disappear. She wasn’t embarrassed about her romance novel hobby at all. Except this was her boss, who shared absolutely nothing personal with her, and asked nothing personal about her. And they had worked together for over a year.

“Lovely. Am I holding a book you were holding while you were fiddling around?” Kim asked, squeezing Lucca’s side.

“I’m not embarrassed. I’m a healthy young adult woman. I like what I like.” Lucca said. 

Yes. That’s how Amy thought she should feel, too. Except Kim was the straightest arrow she knew and… 

“I’m going to have to confiscate this book for some unspecified period of time. Just to verify Lucca’s claim.” Kim said to Amy, tucking the book into her briefcase. “Lucca, we need to go out for drinks this week. Text me, sweetie.” She kissed Lucca on the cheek and squeezed her again. “Amy, will you sign the paperwork for me? I’ve got an appointment downtown.”

“Yes. Sure!” Amy said, and Kim disengaged from Lucca’s side and slid quickly out the door before Amy could say anything more.

“Ha! You are red as a beet, Amy.” Lucca said, finally observing her.

“Yeah, well, you just exposed my dirty book hobby to my very straight-laced boss, so yeah. That sort of wrecks my cool professional demeanor.”

“Oh, Kim isn’t all that straight-laced. We were in the same sorority in college. One time at an all-girl kegger…” Lucca started to say, before Amy interrupted.

“No, no no! You are not going to tell me anything personal about my boss at a sorority kegger. I do not need to know.” Amy said forcefully. Lucca opened her mouth to say more, but Amy stopped her again. “No. I don’t want to hear it. I have to work with her. I like to be professional at work.”

“Oh, you and Maia are more alike than I thought. You get all skittish about salacious stuff. The look on your face.” Lucca observed.

“Yeah, well. I may like dirty romance novels, but there are things I don’t need to know about my boss.” Amy pulled the paperwork toward her and started to flip through it.

“Well, I’m done. I should see Maia at the office, anything you want me to tell her?” Lucca’s smirk said a lot.

“Yeah, tell her to be home by six. I’m making dinner.” Amy said, looking directly into Lucca’s eyes with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll bet you are.” Lucca said, and pushed the door open to leave.

 

#

 

Amy chopped up broccoli to roast in the oven, and then started dicing onion and garlic for the kale salad. She had to get that finished before she could start baking the chicken breast that would be layered over the top. She was aware she was acting a little bit manic, and it was a long while before she would admit that she was more than just flustered by her boss confiscating her book. She was also turned on by the amount of affectionate behavior between Lucca and ADA Fox. Kim. Her boss. 

Lucca had to have picked up on it, or she wouldn’t have made that remark, would she? And Amy never cooked. Which Lucca probably already knew from Maia. They were a takeout couple. They were restaurant goers, (although now not the same kind of restaurants they used to go to.) This frenzied bout of domestication was a tell. She was worked up. 

Maia had even texted to ask “Are you really making dinner, or did you want me to get something on the way home?”

She was mildly irritated when she texted back. “Of course I’m cooking. I’m working on it right now.” Amy had left work early after blazing through the paperwork, and stopped for a couple of grocery items on the way home. But even though it was way earlier than she usually left work, she would be pushing it to have the meal ready by six. 

“Okay, babe. I’m sorry. Wasn’t sure if Lucca misheard you.” Maia texted back. Crap. Now she had made Maia apologetic. She hadn’t meant to do that.

“It’s okay! I just wanted to make dinner on a whim. I’m chopping onion, so I was grumpy.” Amy texted back. 

“Okay babe. I’ll let you work.” Maia texted back. Amy set aside the vegetables she had already finished on the kitchen table, and had a flashback for a second to the time she and Maia had sex there. She could see Maia’s face, full of thought as she leaned over Amy at the table, pushing her cock deep into Amy until it stretched and bumped against Amy’s g-spot. Just thinking about it made Amy wet. Amy was always turned on by Maia thinking; the way her eyes lowered and her brow furrowed as she worked out a solution. When it happened during sex it was electric. The next image to flash through Amy’s brain was of Kim rubbing Lucca’s lower back and Amy almost dropped the baking dish of chicken when it happened, making the heat building up in her more pronounced. Kim was gorgeous, Lucca was gorgeous... the idea of the two of them together... Amy really wanted to rid herself of the thought. She managed to get the baking dish into the warm oven and closed it with relief.

Whatever was causing her runaway hormones today wasn’t being helped by standing in a hot kitchen. She set the timer and went to the bedroom to change clothes and cool off. She had time for a quick shower, so she started the water and hopped in, which was where Maia found her.

“Hey, sweetie. The timer was going off, so I took dinner out of the oven. It looked done, so it’s cooling on the stove.” Maia said, peeking into the shower.

“Oh, shoot. I thought I had more time. Thank you! I didn’t realize.” Amy said.

“It’s okay. The timer just started as I was coming in the door, so it didn’t overcook. Lucca said court went well. For her, I guess.” Maia didn’t try to hide that she was looking at Amy.

“Yeah, well I think it was the right outcome.” Amy said. “You look good. I didn’t see you get dressed this morning.” Maia was wearing gray wool slacks and oxfords, and a buttoned up blouse that emphasized her waist. It was about as butch as Maia ever got, except for that time she had been wearing plumber’s coveralls, and wow… Amy was having a case of raging hormones today, because that sent a jolt of arousal straight through her. She shut the water off completely and opened the curtain so Maia could see her properly. She didn’t say anything, just dried off slowly and wrapped the towel around her, then took Maia’s hand and led her back to the kitchen. 

“You’re not going to get dressed before dinner?” Maia asked, and Amy shook her head and gestured toward the table so that Maia sat down. She retrieved a beer from the fridge and opened it setting it in front of Maia, and then plated her roasted vegetables, chicken and salad, and set them in front of Maia.

“You aren’t going to have dinner?” Maia asked.

“I’ll eat later. Go ahead. I know you must be hungry.” Amy said, sitting down next to her at the table. Amy was hungry for something entirely different.

Maia started eating while Amy watched her. “Oh, my God, Amy. This is delicious.” Maia said.

“I’m glad you like it.” Amy said. She undid the top of the towel and let it fall, uncovering her breasts. Maia’s jaw fell open, and Amy knew she had made the right choice. Maia blazed through the rest of her food at record speed, and when she finished, Amy took her fork away and pushed the plate away across the table. She hooked her foot around Maia’s chair and pulled it and Maia out away from the table. Amy stood up, dropping the towel completely, and straddled Maia’s lap.

“Did you want dessert?” Amy asked. Maia didn’t answer; she just grinned at Amy and kissed her hard, squeezing Amy’s hips with her hands and then caressing her thighs. Maia had started getting a little bit rougher with her during sex; something that Amy didn’t mind at all. When they had first dated Maia was almost reverent when she touched Amy, and while it was charming and sweet, Amy was turned on a lot more quickly when Maia grabbed and squeezed and pushed. Maia always checked if what she was doing was okay, but she didn’t hesitate to take control of Amy’s body once given permission. Sweet and shy Maia was no longer sweet and shy these days and it was magical. Neither of them were biters and both of them were annoyed by the idea of hickeys and leaving marks on each other, but Amy certainly enjoyed Maia sucking hard on her nipples while she explored between Amy’s legs. She teased for a while until Maia slipped her long thin fingers inside her. Amy pushed Maia away from her nipples and set her forehead against hers, moaning as Maia’s fingers pushed against her. The knowing look in Maia’s eyes and the slight grin told Amy she knew exactly what she was doing, and she was going to choose to either drag out Amy’s arousal or bring it about soon… and Maia hadn’t decided which.

“Harder, please.” Amy said.

“Harder what?” Maia whispered back.

“Harder, Daddy.” Amy said, and Maia thrust deeper with her fingers, pulling her tips across the rough ridges of her g-spot as she dragged them back out.

“Get on the table.” Maia ordered her, and Amy moved from her lap up to the edge of the table top. “That’s better.” Maia said, pushing Amy’s shoulder so she was leaning back on her arms. Maia plunged her fingers back inside Amy and curled them and straightened them, then drop forward to take Amy’s clit between her lips. It was heavenly; the pressure and the warmth of her sucking and it was less than a minute before Amy crashed into an orgasm.

“Oh, God, Maia. That feels so good…” Amy said between gasps. Maia didn’t stop, she just changed direction a little, probing her clit with her tongue instead of sucking along with sliding her fingers more gently in and out. She knew Amy would come again if she didn’t overstimulate her so she was taking it easy, letting her rebuild her arousal. Watching Maia working between her legs, especially with her determined smile made Amy flood with warmth. Maia has been such a charming, beautiful nerd when they met. But the nerd was gone completely, and a smart confident women was in her place… a woman who knew exactly what to do to her. Amy watched her forearms as Maia worked her fingers inside her, one hand on Amy’s hips. Her sleeves were rolled up and she could see the muscle in her arms as they thrust into her. Amy came again, hard, against Maia’s thrusts, and Maia grinned as soon as she saw Amy’s legs start to quiver. 

“God, you are so beautiful.” Maia said. “I want to fuck you all night.”

The doorbell rang. Amy started to sit up, but Maia held her down. “Ignore it, babe. I’m not done eating you out.”

But it rang again, and then there was knocking. Both of them could hear who it was. “Maia. It’s Lucca. I’m so sorry. I have a case from Diane and it’s urgent.”

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, Amy.” Maia said.

“It’s okay, babe.” Amy whispered. “I came twice. You’re the one not getting an orgasm tonight. Wash your face before you answer the door.”

Amy sped into the privacy of the half-walled bedroom and found a t-shirt and shorts to wear while Maia answered Lucca’s knock. She could hear Maia and Lucca talking, and judging by Lucca’s teasing tone, she knew exactly what had been going down before she came into the apartment. Oh well. She might still be hungry, but Amy got what she really wanted for dinner. She couldn’t really be mad.


End file.
